Sayonnara
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. "— Vaya, Juvia tampoco cumplió su promesa. ¿Eh, mamá? —Sonrió como idiota. — Juvia... Juvia te mintió, mamá. Juvia no está bien." [Para mi mejor amiga; Andrea]


_Hola... bueno, este oneshot es muy especial para mí, puesto que se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Andrea, que hoy ha perdido a su madre. No sé cómo decirle lo mucho que lo siento, pero soy mejor escribiendo que disculpándome, siento muchísimo lo que te ha pasado. Espero que te guste ~._

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. Crédito a su respectivo creador._

* * *

**Sayonnara**

La lluvia caía frenéticamente en cualquier lugar de Tokio, al compás de la niña desesperada porque llegase a recogerla su madre. Era viernes, y ella odiaba ir a la escuela los viernes, y cualquier día de la semana. Sin embargo, su madre aún no aparecía por ese lugar, y ella hacía tirabuzones en su ondulado cabello azul, enrrabietada con su madre. Ella le prometió que hoy comerían helado, a pesar de que había amanecido con lluvias, sin embargo, se lo juró.

—_Hoy comeremos helado. Voy a llegar un poco tarde así que por eso te daré a elegir el sabor que quieras, ¿vale? _—_Sonrió, abrazando a su pequeña de diez años, la cuál se removía incómoda ante el apretujón. _

—_Mamáá... _—_Llamó. Ella le sonrió y le estrujó los cachetes antes de irse por la puerta. Se despidió con la mano y Juvia, su hija, solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Infló las mejillas y pisoteó fuerte para cerrar la puerta. Faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, y ella ni siquiera estaba vestida. _  
—_ Mamá siempre llega tarde los viernes, y nunca le compra el helado a Juvia _—_Se quejó, aunque esperanzas no le faltaban._

Después de eso, tuvo que ir corriendo hacia la escuela, a diez manzanas de allí. Juvia siempre se enfadaba con su madre cuando se retrasaba, porque luego no podía ver su programa favorito en la televisión. Se avergonzó, pues otros chicos de su clase la miraban con curiosidad al ver que aún no se marchaba. Se rieron de ella, pero menos mal que se largaron.

Cuando iba a cruzar la carretera para irse a casa caminando, recordó que no traía paraguas y, una vez más, se enfadó con su madre. Siempre le decía que llevara el paraguas, ¡detestaba cuando mamá tenía razón! Luego le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perrito y se contentaba con el chocolate que le traía. —Jumm, siempre haciendo cosas para tardar. —Se enfurruñó, y antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, vio a su madre corriendo por la otra acera de la calle. ¡Esta vez sí que se tardó! Pero no tenía la cara feliz de siempre, es más, tenía una... distinta.

¿Asustada? Sí, y algo le dijo que se abstuviera de saludarla aunque ignoró esa advertencia. —¡Mamá, aquí! —Chilló la pequeña, y su madre giró la vista hacia Juvia, su bella hija. Tropezó con una piedra, y antes de poder hacer algo, unos hombres cubiertos con capas la rodearon. Juvia se escondió, entendiendo la mirada de su madre hacia ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y oyó varios gritos antes de que los hombres se fueran, sin reparar en la peliazul de la otra calle. Juvia se asomó, y vio a su madre tirada en el suelo. Entonces, todo pasó a ser lento.

Muy lento.

_Demasiado_ lento.

Ella caminó tan despacio que una tortuga la habría adelantado. Cruzó la carretera en unos cinco minutos, y llegó hasta su madre, tendida en la fría acera de cemento y piedra. La miró, sin entender. —¿Mamá?

No respondió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó otra vez, mientras el pánico empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de la niña. — Mamá. Mamá. —Llamó repetidas veces, pero nada. Entonces la chiquilla empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Inconscientemente, cayó al suelo arrodillada ante el cuerpo de su madre, inerte. Le sacudió los hombros frenéticamente. —¡_Oe_, mamá! —Gritó, pero su madre no movió ni un dedo. — ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mamá! —Empezó a chillar fuertemente, y los vecinos de los alrededores observaron con curiosidad por la ventana el porqué de tanto escándalo. Algunos se sorprendieron, y empezaron a llamar a la ambulancia. Otros simplemente se quedaron a mirar la escena.

—¡Mamá, responde! Mamá, contéstame. ¡Mamá! —Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, haciendo que su vista se tornara difuminada. — ¡Mamá! ¿¡Estás bien, mamá!? —Chilló, pero seguía sin responder. Un par de vecinos caminaron con velocidad hacia la niña quien, destrozada, movía los hombros de su madre. Un charco de sangre empezó a expandirse por el suelo, y las rodillas de Juvia estaban empapadas de ese líquido carmesí. Un par de adultos la cogieron por los hombros, alejándola de su madre. — ¡No! ¡Suelten a Juvia! —Exigió a gritos, pero ellos la empezaron a alejar de su madre. Otros rodearon el cuerpo de su madre, murmurando entre sí. — ¿¡Qué murmuran!? ¡LA MAMÁ DE JUVIA ESTÁ AHÍ, DÉJENLA! —Chilló en tercera persona, su típica manera de hablar. Corrió, empujando a los vecinos cotillas, abrazando el cuerpo de su madre. Entonces notó que no había ningún latido del corazón.

_¿Por qué... el corazón no late?_

_No... está bombeando sangre, y si no hay sangre, morirá._

—Mamá, tienes que empezar a respirar o el corazón no va a latir. —Ordenó, pero su madre tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, con los ojos abiertos. No había nada.

Ninguna expresión que indicara movimiento alguno. Ojos vacíos, no había pupilas, ni nada. _Nada._

—Mamá, tienes que responder. —Dijo, sonriendo hacia su madre. — Por Juvia, debe hacerlo por Juvia. —Le contestó. — Si no responde a Juvia, ¿puede hacerlo por papá? Mamá, tienes que decirme qué te pasa. —La abrazó con fuerza. — Abraza a Juvia otra vez, mamá. Apretújala como haces siempre. —Pidió. — Por favor, mamá, tienes que hacerlo. —Rogó, arrodillándose otra vez. Un hilillo de sangre estaba en el labio inferior de su madre. Entonces supo que ya no volvería.

Que mamá no iba a moverse.

No habría helado, ni más abrazos.

Ella no podría quejarse de lo fuerte que la abrazaba, ni cómo odiaba que tuviese razón. Tampoco podría reírse de ella cuando hacía algo ridículo, y no volvería a llegar tarde para recogerla. No caminarían de la mano otra vez, ni la llevaría al parque. No saldría por la puerta de casa con su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad a pesar de que papá las abandonó. No le contaría un cuento antes de dormir, ni le prepararía la cena.

No reiría con ella.

No hablaría con ella.

No lloraría por culpa de sus compañeros, con ella.

No le podría decir lo mucho que la quería. Porque su mamá no estaba. La madre de Juvia ya no existía, y nadie en el mundo podría saberlo porque Juvia era la única que quería a su mamá. No habría más que promesas vacías que nunca llegarán a cumplirse.

Se puso roja de rabia. —¡Le prometiste a Juvia un helado, mentirosa! —Golpeó el pecho de su madre. — ¡Le dijiste: "hoy te compro un helado, porque llegaré tarde, Juvia"! ¡"Te dejaré escoger el sabor que quieras"! —Chilló. — Le prometiste a Juvia que iban a ver una película. ¡Juraste "no te preocupes, mamá no te abandonará"! ¡"Papá se fue para protegernos, pero mamá te protegerá a su lado"! ¡AL LADO DE JUVIA! —Apretó los puños. — ¡Noooo, mamá nunca abandonará a Juvia, pero eso es lo que hizo, mamá! ¡Tú abandonaste a Juvia, y ahora Juvia se abandona a sí misma, por tu culpa! ¡Mentirosa, traidora! ¡Le dijiste a Juvia "te quiero, y por eso siempre estaré contigo"! ¡Pero eso es otra mentira, porque no te mueves!

Los vecinos estaban hablando con la policía, y otros se habían largado al no haber podido hacer más. Pero nadie le preguntó a Juvia si estaba bien. Y Juvia no estaba bien. ¡NO ESTABA BIEN! —Juvia... le dijiste a Juvia que eras buena. —Murmuró por lo bajo. — Pero lo que hiciste mamá, lo que hiciste no está bien, y Juvia lo sabe. —Las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus ojos, cayendo las gotas en el rostro de su madre. — Juvia sabe que mamá la abandonó, pero no te preocupes mamá, Juvia... Juvia está bien. —Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—_Sí, encontramos a esa niña llorando y gritando. Su madre está muerta en el suelo, al parecer algo pasó. _

¿Entonces mamá estaba... muerta?

—_Pobre niña, ya no está con su madre.  
_

¿No? Pero... mamá dijo... que ella estaría a su lado. Que no importaba si ella se iba, estaría siempre en el corazón de Juvia. ¿Entonces Juvia tiene que arrancarse el corazón para poder ver a mamá otra vez? —Mamá, ¿otra vez mentiste a Juvia? —Preguntó. — ¿Juvia ya no estará con mamá? Pero mamá le dijo a Juvia que estaría en su corazón. ¿Por qué no te siento? —Cogió la mano de su madre, poniéndola en donde estaría el corazón de Juvia. — Mamá, Juvia no te siente aquí dentro. —Empezó a llorar otra vez. — Vaya, Juvia tampoco cumplió su promesa. ¿Eh, mamá? —Sonrió como idiota. — Juvia... Juvia te mintió, mamá. Juvia no está bien.

Su madre siguió sin responder.

—Juvia quiere estar con mamá, porque si no... ¿mamá, con quién estará Juvia? —Preguntó. — ¿Con quién se reirá Juvia, mamá? Porque Juvia se encuentra mal. —Confesó. — Y tú siempre averiguas cómo hacer que Juvia se encuentre mejor. —Abrazó su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo hago para estar bien, mamá? Juvia siente un peso muy grande aquí, en el corazón. —Siguió llorando, y una mujer de unos veintitantos empezó a acercarse a Juvia.

Entonces Juvia no lo soportó más y gritó. Chilló y gritó como nunca más.

_Sayonnara, mamá._

Un grito que estremeció al mundo.

* * *

_Buah... creo que así está bien... en verdad no sé cómo hacer para que te sientas mejor, así que espero que esto te guste, aunque no sea demasiado alegre. Se agradecen los reviews.  
_


End file.
